


Antivenom

by Songberd



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blood, Disturbing Themes, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songberd/pseuds/Songberd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ocelot never lets its prey escape. But then again, neither does the snake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antivenom

Big Boss turned his face up towards the shower head. The feeling of the steaming hot water against his skin was really all he could ever ask for. Well, that and absolute solitude. He’d returned from a solo mission late and thankfully the showers were empty. More hot water for him and less frivolous conversation with his mongrels. Running calloused fingers over his scarred and pocked skin, he reached out to turn the water off, unhooking his patch from the shower knob. Snapping it out, he quickly slid the article back over his face, adjusting it expertly. As he reached up to grab his towel, he scowled, hand pausing just inches away from the hook.

“You don’t really need that do you?” Came a somewhat sultry voice from behind and Snake grit his teeth.

“I don’t know how I managed to miss the sound of those damn spurs.” His hand dropped back to his side and he turned around to face Ocelot, who stood, fully clothed, amidst the lingering steam. He seemed to take it as an invitation to come closer, spurs clicking annoyingly against the tile floor. The Commander didn’t have time for this tonight. For weeks now, Ocelot had been on his case, so needy and demanding. Whether it was pity or a way to get him out of his hair, Snake always complied begrudgingly. He was always so easy to please.

As quick and simple as it would have been to send Ocelot staggering on his was, Snake was in no mood. He was a useful interrogator, an expert in fact, but he did little else around the base, forcing Snake to wonder how necessary Ocelot was anymore. But maybe he just wanted the asshole off of his back.

Snake attempted to sidestep around the revolver-wielding man, abandoning his towel on its hook, perhaps for Ocelot’s own safety. But he stepped forward faster, hand flat against the shower wall. “Don’t make me say it, Snake.”

Already making quick work of his holster and the fastenings of his pants, he kept his eyes on Snake. Those damn blue pleading eyes. But meanwhile, his voice and the corners of his mouth said something much different. He was a like a child who knew he was going to get his way, but had to put on a show anyway…Just to be safe.

It would have been so easy just to knock him out and resume his quiet evening, but what good would that do in dissuading this terrible behavior?

Half-erect cock in hand, Ocelot absently shook the damp from his other gloved hand, now slid from the wall by Snake’s head. Leather-bound fingers laced into his Commander’s dark and disheveled hair, applying needless force to coax him downward.

“An ocelot never lets his prey escape.”

Snake’s lips wrapped around the tip of Ocelot’s cock and his cold, metallic hand gripped his thigh. Ocelot chuckled, though it was interrupted with quick seizures of pleasure and quiet moans of delight. He started out slow, teasing just the tip. His tongue would flick over it while he kept his eye squeezed shut, as he would have preferred to be just about anywhere but in the middle of the showers sucking off Ocelot.

But the man that stood above him was growing impatient, and the fingers that tangled into Snake’s hair grew restless. He felt the leather drag as Ocelot’s hand gripped the back of his Commander’s head with a force to match even his robotic fingers. Ever prepared, Big Boss inhaled as he felt the force, taking the length of Ocelot’s penis into his mouth and down his throat. He’d lost his gag reflex long ago and found the man’s average girth to be easily taken in. Above, Ocelot purred with ecstasy, and Snake maintained a steady rhythm. He even hummed a little tune to himself, and Ocelot lurched forward, grunting, and supporting himself against the wall.

“Yes, make me come, Boss.” He breathed, his grip loosening on the back of Snake’s head. His eye opened then, pace slowing considerably. Ocelot was on the edge of orgasm as his hips rocked forward.

Snake uncurled his lips from over his teeth just as he took in the entirety of the man’s cock and with a sharp breath, let them sink into the sensitive base.

Ocelot let out a pained cry, gripping Snake’s hair again in an attempt to free his phallus. But the combination of pain and sheer terror did little for his cause. Blood quickly began to fill his mouth as he bit through layers of tissue. Ocelot thrashed, beating severely at his assailant, before he attempted his escape. He stumbled back, screaming, as he landed in a pool of his own blood, and it had been that very move that tore his cock from his body.

Big Boss spat it out onto the bloodied tile floor where it landed with a pathetic splash. Spitting out a mouthful of blood, he rose, retrieving his towel from its hook as he wiped the blood from his lips. Ocelot was splayed out on the ground, his own blood soaking his clothing. He looked rather blanched and gaped up at his Commander, blue eyes slowly glazing over as each heart beat sent blood gushing out of his body. Big Boss kicked Ocelot’s grotesquely severed cock towards him and it leaked a thin trail of pale fluid through the red.

Wrapping his towel about his waist, he sidestepped and turned the nozzle on the shower before departing.


End file.
